


Destined Self

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [103]
Category: Milliways, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> <br/><b>Challenge:</b> Jean+Charles-our reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_"Maybe it won't come to her, to us," he says, quiet._

_But Jean shook her head. "You can't keep me from my own shadow, Charles."_


End file.
